


thawed

by iwachanpls



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7577509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwachanpls/pseuds/iwachanpls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tooru, you know it’s only going to be 8 months right?” Tooru sighed impatiently, letting his eyes drift to his ceiling, willing the conversation to be over. “I’ll be back home before you know it, I promise,” Hajime pleaded while reaching out to twine his fingers with Tooru’s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	thawed

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the song "without you" by oh wonder

_Step out into the sun_

“Tooru, you know it’s only going to be 8 months right?” Tooru sighed impatiently, letting his eyes drift to his ceiling, willing the conversation to be over. “I’ll be back home before you know it, I promise,” Hajime pleaded while reaching out to twine his fingers with Tooru’s.

 

Hajime was leaving the next day to spend a year studying abroad in America. An American _school_ year technically, but to Tooru it seemed like he was going to be gone for eons. Hajime just had to be extremely bright; so bright that he was accepted to spend a year continuing his medical education at a prestigious American university. The thought of Hajime being gone for so long, so far away left a bitter taste in his mouth.

 

“I know Iwa-chan! Do you think I’m actually going to miss you?” Tooru turned sharply to stick his tongue out at Hajime who turned to gaze at him with a sour look on his face. “Now, can we stop talking about this and go enjoy your last day in Sendai for a while,” Tooru said while extricating his fingers from Hajime’s grasp. The absence of his firm hold left Tooru curling his hand into a tight fist.

 

_This slow life I'm waiting for you_

Takahiro clapped Tooru on the back, “you know you can’t sulk forever, right?”

 

It had been two months since Hajime had left for the United States. The mere mention of it left Tooru with a faint headache and a strange pang in his chest. Communication had been scarce, their schedules hardly synching up with the time difference. Tooru was constantly busy with volleyball practice and Hajime was struggling with the expected rigorous coursework. The dodgy university wi-fi left much to be desired in their Skype calls.

 

Tooru chuckled lightly and shrugged off Takahiro’s touch. “I’m not sulking. I’m merely just a little bit sad that he’s no longer here for me to annoy,” Tooru said walking over to the other side of the court to pick up the discarded volleyballs. Takahiro looked warily at Tooru’s retreating figure and raised his hands in defeat, going back to finish rolling up the net. Tooru looked at his watch, he had twenty minutes before Iwa was supposed to call him.

 

Tooru quickly ran across campus, flinging his gym bag across the room the minute he crossed the threshold of his door. He tossed off his shoes and immediately made his way to his bed. In his rush to get comfortable Tooru neglected to see the waiting message on his phone. The notification light blinked lazily as Tooru’s eyes scanned the words on the screen.

 

Iwa-chan (▰˘◡˘▰): im so srry, I wnt be able to talk tonight. Ive got a huge report due tomorrow. Forgive me?

 

_Read 9:29 PM_

Tooru failed to reply.

_Lonely in the cold nights_

 

The winter chill had started to set into Tooru’s dorm room. The windows had already frosted over with a thick layer of ice. The heating system of the building left the whole place smelling like the remnants of a recently blown out candle. Tooru curled further in on himself and wrapped his dark blue space blanket (a gift from Hajime) around his form a little tighter. He surely had to be warm under two layers of sweaters and a thick pair of sweatpants (another “gift” from Hajime – they might be stolen), but he couldn’t shake the cold that struck him down to the bone.

 

There were approximately three weeks left until the winter holiday. Hajime had sent him a text the day before telling him that he wasn’t sure if he would be able to make it home for break. Funds were short and prices for flights were skyrocketing. Again, Tooru left the message unanswered.

 

_I'm a little bit lost without you_

 

Issei and Takahiro both insistently dragged Tooru along the busy station platform. They had made their way to Tokyo to celebrate the end of another semester. Issei had proudly proclaimed earlier that he would drink on Hajime’s behalf – in honor of their “fallen comrade” as he had put it. If Tooru was being honest, he by no means wanted to be outside right now. It was freezing and the ground outside was coated with a thick layer of wintery sludge. Not even his winter boots could keep his toes from going numb.

 

Tooru let out of a huff of air as they finally reached their destination. The bar was small, a little hole in the wall that Tetsurō had shown them a little over two years ago. Issei and Takahiro exchanged sly smiles as they made their way into the bar. The ache in Tooru’s chest only grew eightfold – he didn’t remember time he hadn’t been here _without_ Hajime.  Too busy with trying to shake off the mush from his boots, Tooru didn’t realize someone was approaching him until they were standing directly in front of him. Peering up over his snow covered fringe Tooru’s eyes spotted a familiar navy coat with tan trimming.

 

Tooru stood stock still, too scared that he was dreaming. Anyone could have a coat that looks _exactly_ like Hajime’s, it’s not a very uncommon color. It wasn’t until he spotted the slight discoloration on the left pocket that Tooru dared to lift his wide-eyed gaze any further. Hajime, impatient as always, pulled Tooru into a crushing hug. Hajime’s thawed out nose dug itself into Tooru’s scarf and inhaled deeply. Hajime could feel the shuddering breath Tooru let out a second later. His shoulder sagging and his knees dropping just a bit – now they were nearly the same height.

 

“Don’t start crying, we both know you’re the ugliest crier of all time.” Tooru sniffled and finally brought his arms around to hold Hajime close.

 

“You’re such a bastard, I hate you Iwa-chan,” Tooru mumbled while further nuzzling his nose into Hajime’s jacket.

 

The familiar scent was intoxicating, but most importantly it felt like home. Hajime’s hand traveled up Tooru’s back to grip at his neck drawing his head out of his jacket. A set of water lined eyes finally met Hajime’s and Tooru let out the kind of smile that crinkles the corners of your eyes – the pure glee, surprise, and melting loneliness etched into every feature of his face.

 

Hajime’s fingers carefully curled into Tooru’s damp curls as he softly brushed his lips against his for the first time in months. Issei’s hollering drew the two out of their reverie and forced them to realize that they were in fact still very much in the entrance of the bar.

 

Takahiro playfully swatted Issei in the head – “Leave them alone, can’t you see they’re having a moment!?”

 

Tooru let out a bark of a laugh and finally extricated himself from Hajime’s embrace. He didn’t let the loss of contact last long, immediately reaching out to grab at Hajime’s warmed callused hands with his own still gloved ones. The silent _I miss you’s_ were communicated as they both shyly looked at one another and made their way to the table – the worries of the past 5 months melting away with every reassuring squeeze of the hand.

 

_Can't be on my own without you_

**Author's Note:**

> alright so i legitimately have not written a fic in 6 years (or any piece of fiction for that fact) so this is my first foray into fanfiction in a very long time - thanks to char for reading this and giving me confidence 
> 
> thanks for reading!! please point out any issues if you see them
> 
> hmu on tumblr @ katsuhiras


End file.
